carenthasfandomcom-20200215-history
Moradin
Titles: The Allhammer, The Allmaker, Heaven’s Forge Home: Mount Celestia Alignment: Lawful good Portfolio: Crafting, creation, artisans, stoicism, loyalty, family, dwarves Domains: Forge, knowledge Symbol: An anvil wreathed in flame Favored Weapons: War hammers, war picks Teachings * Strive to make a lasting mark on the world. To make something that lasts is the highest good, whether you are a smith working a forge or a ruler building a dynasty. * Demonstrate loyalty to your family, friends, leaders, and people. * Meet adversity with stoicism and tenacity. Allies * Bahamut * Erathis * Garl Glittergold * Pelor * Corellon Enemies * Tharizdun * Torog * Gruumsh Followers and Clergy First and foremost, Moradin is the god of creation. As such, Moradin is best served whenever a work is completed, whether that work is a dwarven craghammer, an eladrin lord’s bejeweled crown, or a halfling’s sturdy riverboat. He is likewise honored by the making of less tangible (but nonetheless enduring) creations, such as a prosperous nation or a close-knit family Moradin is extremely popular among the workers of the world. Carpenters, smiths, tailors, and all who build, craft, and refine revere the Allhammer, seeking his guidance to produce beautiful, enduring goods. As the father of the dwarven race, Moradin is heavily worshipped among dwarvish communities, and dwarves seek his guidance to build both their beautiful creations and their lasting clans. In addition to his prominence among workers and laborers, Moradin is a popular god of marriage, family, and the home. His priests often forge wedding bands and preside over marriage ceremonies, and they bless the foundations of new homes and dwellings. Moradin’s clergy often provide guidance and protection to community’s laborers. They advocate on behalf of the workforce, fighting against exploitation and corruption. Many are crafters themselves, and dedicate their lives to creating beautiful, lasting testaments to the Allhammer. Within dwarvish communities and the working class, his followers have a massive amount of influence and responsibility. Moradin’s clergy is officially divided into two branches. The Followers of the Forge tend to the day-to-day worship of Moradin in permanent communities and temples, while the Order of the Burning Hammer serves as the faith’s militant arm, aiding communities in defense and striking against the foes of Moradin. Both branches organize themselves into Lodges within dwarvish communities. The lodges are somewhat of a trade guild, and generally take the name of the craft they follow or the materials they create, such as the Smith Lodge or the Mason Lodge. Each lodge has a High Priest selected by two Wardens, one appointed by the Masters of the Followers, and one appointed by the Masters of the Burning Hammer. The Masters are selected from the Apprentices after years of appropriate crafting. All members vote on a recordkeeper and artisan for the year. Two ideological branches unofficially compete for dominance within the religion. The Allhammers follow an almost communistic worldview, revering the workers and laborers of society and striving to increase their power and influence. The Flametenders have a more hierarchical view. They seek to emphasize beauty and perfection, and their crafters’ brands are universally revered as a mark of high quality. They seek to lead the faith towards operating as more of a prosperous trade guild of elite. Traditions and Practices Moradin’s followers tithe their wealth. While gems and gold are things of beauty, they are to remain above the miserly envy those riches can inspire. Instead, beautiful wealth should be incorporated into art and monuments for an entire community to enjoy. Many among the Allhammers take vows of poverty, and the most talented goldsmith may live in squalor. The Flametenders have a more mercantile worldview, believing that their hard work should be rewarded with opulence and splendor. The organized clergy are expected to remain honest, and are commanded to avoid lying except when the truth would threaten some greater good. Followers often sacrifice a portion of raw material to Moradin. Before commencing work, a blacksmith may, for example, toss a small piece of iron into the flames with a prayer to Heaven’s Forge. Clothing and Symbols Moradin’s holy symbol is an anvil wreathed in flame. Many followers craft the symbol themselves, and they often carve, sew, or forge new symbols to represent their advancement in their craft. Ceremonial clothing is avoided in favor of day-to-day workers’ clothes, although elaborate robes and jewelry are worn for special ceremonies and holidays. Places of Worship Moradin’s temples are awe-inspiring testaments of their builders’ talent. Intricate stone and metalwork adorn the structures. The temples generally feature a large, ever-burning forge at the center, and every dwarven community has, at the very least, a dedicated forge shrine for Moradin. Sacred Texts The Book of Moradin - The Book of Moradin outlines the long history of the dwarves and their relationship with the Allhammer, eventually shifting into more poetic guidance and commandments for crafters and workers in general. Category:Deities